Birth By Existence
by Allie X 'I
Summary: There were three people that were hurt long ago before Sora and his friends. Three people who each experienced new worlds as well as making new friends, but also becoming distant towards each other and then became hurt as a result. But. . . what if there was one more person? One person who also experienced pain in her heart as well as a horrifying discovery about her past. . .
1. Dreams and Stars

_He could hear waves crashing at the sand, the wind gently hitting his face, and could see the dark night sky filled with stars. He felt his body moving, but at the same time it wasn't; was he being carried? Then the person(?) stopped moving, as if he found a perfect spot._

"_There, you see? An empty world, like a prison," the person said, sounding somewhat old yet his voice held some sort of power and strength. Then he felt his body being draped over something, lightly smelling of wood. "I imagine you'll be right at home."_

_Before he could do anything (why couldn't he move? or speak?) he felt his eyes closing by itself. As his lids shut, he saw empty darkness all around him. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't think, he couldn't _feel_._

_He was just… _there_._

Hey, where am I?

_He started. He didn't hear it, but he could _feel _the words forming around him. And then, he realized with a start, he could speak. "Who's there?"_

_A light appeared in his vision after he formed those words, quickly becoming bigger and brighter until all he could see was white. When it cleared, he felt himself going down, down, down, falling into the darkness, but somehow feeling like he plunged into the water. He felt himself drifting, small flashes of light (almost like bubbles) coming off of him but not actually acknowledging it he was still caught in a coma-like state. However, he felt his descent becoming slower, and as such started opening his eyes. It was a little hard, but when he started feeling his body becoming upright until his shoes hit something hard, he stood up straight and finally opened his eyes. All he could see was a bright white floor, but it wasn't complete, as a portion of it was jagged and broken. At the sight, however, he felt… _detached, _as if something inside of him was missing. As he continued to look around, that voice appeared again, but this time he wasn't surprised._

I'm a brand new heart.

_He felt confused(?), and looked around. "But this is-…Why are you in my heart?" He was shocked to hear the emotionless tone, so weird from his normal, cheerful voice. At that moment, too, he didn't even know where he _was_, but the words just… came out._

The light brought me,_ the voice (or should he call it the heart?) replied. _I saw it shining in the distance…and followed it here.

_Somewhat confused, he felt his body move his hand to his heart. "Yeah," he replied. "That was my heart." Again, the words just kept coming. "But my heart is fractured." Was __that__ the reason why the strange floor felt so familiar to him? "And now.. The little I have left is slipping away."_

Then you should join your heart with mine.

"_Huh?" he asked in his neutral tone. Then the (floor? no, not that) platform became brighter before his eyes. He gazed at the destroyed portion of the platform as it glowed brighter, and at the same time feeling like the empty part of his heart becoming… _filled_. _

_When it was completed, the heart spoke again. _Now our hearts have touched. _The platform underneath home become more solid, more sputtered, and at the same time feeling his body becoming stronger and feeling something warm emitting from his heart. _Nothing else will slip away.

And one day…_ the voice continued, causing him to look up, _you'll be strong enough to win back the part that already did.

'_Wind back the part that already did?' He wanted to ask the heart what it was talking bout, but all he could say was, "Right. Thanks." At that point, he could feel gratitude in his voice as he closed his eyes, letting the soft heart soothe the dullness from his own._

It's time to wake up now. All we need to do is…

_He opened his eyes. _

_His and the heart's voice resonated._

"**Open the door."**

_Light flashed off the platform, taking the form of petals as color suddenly formed across the pedestal. When he cleared, he was shocked to find himself pictured on the platform, donned in his amour as appearing to be asleep, But one thing kept nagging at him: the barren land and rock formations appearing in the middle background of the platform. Why was it so familiar to him? But before he could focus on it more, his vision became black. When he came to-_

He was staring at his ceiling.

He blinked, moving his gaze across the room to make sure where he was before he sighed. It was so weird. The dream felt so…_familiar_ to him, like it was a past experience. He then sat up, placing his arm over his bent knee. Was it, perhaps, a memory? Was he finally getting his memories back? However, instead of feeling happy at the prospect, he sighed in frustration. While he was somewhat happy that he was starting to remember his past, he was somewhat angry that it didn't depict anything important to him. He started to wonder if it really was a dream…Wanting to get his mind off of his thoughts, he lazily gazed out into his window-

And gasped, sitting up and kneeling closer to the window as he placed his hands on the windowsill, gazed up toward the sky. Right hter, before his veary own eyesm was-

"A meteor shower!" he exclaimed, slamming his hands on the window before he maneuvered his body to get off his bed. When he landed, he started for the door, forgetting to close it in his haste as he ran down the familiar halls, feeling his body go on auto-pilot as moved. Reaching toward the impressive set of doors (but not currently admiring them like normal in his haste), he made sure to place a small silencing spell (courtesy of his friend) before slipping out of the crack and carefully (yet impatiently) closing the door. Then he ran down the stairs, almost tripping on one of the steps. Reaching the bottom, he stopped and groaned.

"I can't see much from here," he mumbled. Thinking of other places to go, he decided to head toward the training grounds, as he remembered a certain spot that was high enough to view the sky without anything obscuring his vision. After ten minutes of nonstop running (along with the stop of wanting to test his skills with the practice beams) he finally reached his destination. As he walked closer toward the edge, he looked up at the sky and awed. "Wow…"

"It really is nice, huh Ven?"

"YAAH!" 'Ven' cried out, twisting his body and praying to the heavens above it wasn't Aqua or Master Eraqus-

He pouted at his friend laughing so much she was doubled over and clutching her stomach. "That's not funny at all, Iggy!"

"You're right, Ven," 'Iggy' replied, standing up straight and composing herself. "It wasn't funny…" Her face broke out into a wide grin. "It was HILARIOUS!" She then started laughing all over again.

Ven tried to keep a straight face, but it dissolved as the happy atmosphere affected him too and soon found himself laughing along with her, enjoying the moment under the night sky.

¥ » ¥ » ¥ Birth By Existence ¥ » ¥ » ¥

"Well that's weird," Iggy spoke after Ven finished explaining his dream to her. "Maybe it really was a past memory of yours."

"Maybe," he replied, "but I'm not too sure about it…"

He looked up to see his red-headed friend giggling. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that you're starting to get better," she responded.

"Huh?"

"You're starting to question about things," she explained. "The more you learn about the other worlds and your past, the wiser and stronger you become in you Mind, Heart, Body, and Soul as well as your need to explore. That's an awesome habit to have."

She grinned, causing him to smile as well, before looking back up at the night sky, her smile happy and her eyes dancing with joy. Knowing that she'll become to engaged in her sight-seeing, he followed suit, leaning back on the grass and resting his head with his arms. As the two Keyblade wielders enjoyed the meteor shower, Ventus looked back at his friend.

It was amazing how, despite their close age of two years, the two were so different from each other. Both have nicknames and cheerful dispositions as well as a knack for daydreaming, but while Ven was a rookie and still in-training, Ignis was a Master and already experienced the joy of traveling and learning about the other worlds. She might not have a set skill in strength, defense, or magic, she counters it by balancing the three skills so well. It also helped that she started her training when she was only four years old. It may have been too soon for a little girl to start training, but she had emerged as a prodigy, learning the complicated spells and mastering Master Eraqus's techniques as well as teachings. While her strange interest for fire spells is a little…_weird_, she makes it up for her quick thinking and intuition, as she repeatedly showed off in her mock fights with Aqua and Terra. (He remembered asking her if it was embarrassing that their older friends were getting defeated by someone younger than them, and she replied how they got use to it. "But Terra… poor boy, it took him a year and five months for him to realize that he couldn't approach my level. Lemme tell ya, it was quite the site to see him falling to his knees and groan loudly until he landed on the ground face-flat. I mercilessly teased him for _weeks_.")

Even her attire told him about her level. She wore a red vest with her badge acting in place of buttons, the bottom spiked instead of the usual trimming and etched with small, gold diamond-like sewing patterns. Underneath the vest was a light black tank top that stopped just above her stomach. Her shoulders were bare (save for her amour similar to Aqua's that only covered up to her elbow), but the arms were decorated with gold ribbons criss-crossing until it disappeared underneath her black fingerless gloves. Her waist was covered by two red belts with gold buckles draped messily over her hips in a small 'X' formation like Terra's suspenders. She wore similar shorts like Aqua's, but the shorts had a small cloth at the back in a red color with gold trimming that reached her knees. Speaking of, instead of stockings, Iggy wore black boots that reached up to six inches below her shorts, the bottom of the shoes designed similar to Aqua's but with a smaller point at the tip and the 'wings' smaller and stretched until the boots were 'laced' with silver and placed at the top of her boots. Her left wrist had three gold bangles, each etched with the badge but in blue, green, and orange. All in all, she was, Terra (sarcastically) commented, "One heck of a looker." (He later received a black eye by yours truly.)

And the last thing was her head. While he, Terra, and Aqua had their hair short and (somewhat) spiky, she had curly red hair in a ponytail that reached all the way to the small of her back. Ven asked how she covered her hair in her amour, and she replied with a straight face, "Magic."

"If I didn't know you better, I would have thought that you were checking me out."

Ven blushed in mortification while Ignis giggled in her hand. While doing so, he caught a happy glee in her red eyes as well as the smile she tried so hard to hide. Afterwards, the two went back into another comfortable silence, greatly enjoying the show the sky was performing. But as Ven kept staring at the sky, he frowned in thought. "Why does this seem so…familiar?"

He blinked, surprised that he said that out loud, but was grateful that Iggy didn't notice (or just ignore it). As he shrugged off the thought, he slowly closed his eyes, enjoying the sounds the crickets were making and the warm presence of his dear friend. When he opened them, he noticed that the sky was clear and there was no sign of Iggy. Sitting up, he stretched his arms back and yawned, carefully lying his back on the ground-

And sat back up with shock. "WHOA!"

Turning around on his knees, he looked up (trying to hide his smile) to see his blue-haired friend smiling and giggling at him. "Gimme a break, Aqua!"

She straightened her back and lightly scolded him. "Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead. You know, you should have at least brought a blanket."

"which was what I had planned to do, but thought that scarring you would be better, Ven~" Iggy suddenly spoke up, causing Ven to jolt and turn toward the voice to see her leaning on the stone bench with a grin. He pouted while the two girls giggled, but then frowned in thought.

"But-did I dream that place up?" he thought out loud, catching the girls' attention. "It really felt like I'd been there before.. Looking up at the stars…" he then 'ah'ed as Aqua suddenly rubbed his head with a chuckle. Looking up, he saw Aqua crouched in front of him while Iggy stood behind her with her head resting in her arms.

"'Cept you've always lived here with us," Iggy interjected, Aqua nodding in reply.

"Yeah…" he agreed, looking down a little bit, But then he brought his head back up with a smile. "I know."

He then got up and headed toward the edge of the cliff, his friends following him as all three sat on the edge. He then turned his head toward his companions. "Hey Aqua, Iggy."

Aqua 'hmm'ed while Iggy 'huh'ed.

"Y'ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?"

Aqua looked down in thought while Iggy looked behind her. "Hmm… Well, they say-"

"That every star up there is another world." A deep voice interrupted, causing Ven and Aqua to turn around while Iggy smiled. "Terra," she nodded.

"Iggy." he acknowledged. He then looked back at Ventus. "Yep, hard to believe that there are so many worlds out there besides out own." He then walked toward his friends. "The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns."

However, Ven looked at him with confusion. "What? I don't get it."

"In other words, Terra explained, "they're just like you, Ven."

Ven just got even more confused as he stood up towards Terra. "What does THAT mean?"

Iggy giggled, "Don't worry Ven, you'll find out for sure."

Terra nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Just like Iggy said, you'll learn someday."

But Ven just got irritated. "But I wanna know now."

"You're too young to know now."

"Quit treating me like I'm a kid."

Then the two were interrupted by the sound of their two female friends giggling/chuckling. "Hey, what are you laughing at?" Terra asked.

"We can't help it," Aqua explained. "You two would make the weirdest brothers." She then chuckled harder while Iggy just kept giggling as the two males look at their companions with confused looks. But then they joined in the laughter, all four of them laughing for the heck of it and enjoying their moment with each other.

¥ » ¥ » ¥ Birth By Existence ¥ » ¥ » ¥

As all four friends stargazed in peace, Aqua suddenly remembered her gift and stood up. "Oh yeah." She then walked behind the boys, causing the three teens to turn towards her. "Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow." As she spoke, she dug in her short pockets for something until she suddenly grinned in triumph. Looking up, she raised her hands to reveal four charms in a star-shaped pattern tied with a brown cord. "I made us good luck charms," she explained with a smile.

She then tossed Terra his charm, who caught it and admired the orange-and-gold coloring. Ven stood up and looked at the charm with awe, then looked up at Aqua's "Here!" and caught the green-and-silver charm by its cord. He stared at his charm with awe before looking up at Aqua who had just handed Iggy her red-and-gold charm. "I get one too?" he asked with a grin.

"Of course," Aqua replied, the four friends getting in a circle to admire the bluenette's handy work. "One for each of us. Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit… and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other." But then she turned back around with a sheepish look. "Technically, I think you're suppose to make them with seashells," she let out a laugh, "but I did the best with what I had."

Terra then shook his head in amusement. "Oy, sometimes you are such a girl."

"Hey, what do you mean, 'sometimes'?" Aqua questioned.

The argument would have been longer if Ven didn't ask, "So this isn't a real good luck charm?", in disappointment.

"Well," Aqua started, "that's yet to be seen. But Iggy and I did work a little magic on it."

"Really?" Ven perked up, looking at his female companions with curious glee. "What?"

Aqua and Iggy chuckled, raising their charms for emphasis. "An unbreakable connection." The two said in unison, both raising their charms up into the sky as the two males looked up as well. But then Terra started to walk.

"Well, tomorrow's the exam." He stated then looked back behind him. "Anybody wanna spar?"

And thus, the spar between the bluenette, the brunette, and the blonde commenced, their experienced red-head of a friend watching and refereeing their matches while keeping score and giving commentary. After an hour of laughter, embarrassing slip-ups, smack downs, and joy, the four friends decided to call it quits. The two younger Keyblade wielders commented on how their two elder friends would totally pass the exam. As they all shared smiles, they headed back to the castle.

However, Ven stayed behind, looking up at the sky in thought, a light frown on his face.

"Hey, we're gonna head back." Startled, he looked back at Terra, Iggy, and Aqua staring at him.

He nodded at him. "Yeah. Me too!" Then he ran toward them before going back into their leisure walk. As the two boys discussed on Terra's techniques he might use tomorrow, Iggy looked back to see Aqua staring at the sky too, but with a smile and her blue-and-silver charm in her hand. She smiled when she heard Aqua say softly, "Together…always."

But, as Aqua met up with the trio and headed back towards the castle, she couldn't help but shiver. What was this strange sense of foreboding? Will something bad happen at the exam tomorrow? But she shrugged it off, deciding to listen to her friends talk about the exam and gave pointers to her friends, allowing herself to forget the bad feelings and enjoy that moment in her life.

Truly, it was the best day ever, for all of them.

¥ » ¥ » ¥ Birth By Existence ¥ » ¥ » ¥

_**That would be the last night we ever spent beneath those same stars.**_

¥ » ¥ » ¥ Birth By Existence ¥ » ¥ » ¥

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Please tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	2. Exams and Journeys

**Hello everyone~!**

**Allie: Sup.**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Birth By Existence. But be warned: just because I've posted the second chapter so soon doesn't necessarily mean that I will continuously do these early updates.**

**Allie: When she gets inspired, she has to complete it otherwise she'll lose her creativity and take weeks for her to get back on track.**

**Yeah, it sucks. But enjoy the chapter~!**

**Allie: *Psst!* If you have any questions, just review or private message us, please!**

¥ » ¥ » ¥ Birth By Existence ¥ » ¥ » ¥

Today was perfect for the Mark of Mastery exam. The sun shined so much it made the room so bright. It really did a good job of highlighting the mosaic windows and areas of the room. Iggy, however, lost her train of thought as she watched Master Eraqus make his way toward Terra and Aqua, giggling behind her hand when she saw Ven attempting to stand at attention. She smiled, feeling proud how her best friends are finally able to take the exam and, which she knows for a fact will happen, become Masters.

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery," Eraqus explained. "Not one, but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates…" Here Iggy caught Ven's eye and shared a grin, "but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy-not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither."

Her mouth twitched. _Oh, Master. You know they'll do great!_ But she perked up when she saw the older Master speak again. "But I am sure that our guest, Master Xehanort," here, she glanced at said Master and shivered as the gold eyes stared back at her, "did not travel all this way to see our young prospects fall short of the Mark. And to make sure this exam goes smoothly, Master Ignis will oversee the exam along with me." She nodded at the bluenette and brunette and winked at the blonde. "I trust you are ready."

"Yes./Yes." Her friends replied, seeing the composed eagerness and anticipation in their eyes. Then Iggy focused her attention on Eraqus as he summoned his Keyblade and raised it up.

"Then let the examination begin." Using his magic, he summoned several orbs of light, causing Terra and Aqua to summon their own Keyblades and get into their stances-

She shivered and her eyes widened. _What the-?!_

On cue, the orbs shuddered as tendrils of darkness appeared around them, the added element causing the orbs to move out of their standard position. The action caused Terra and Aqua to brace for an impact. At the same time, Eraqus and Iggy shared a look of brief shock and from confusion from this unexpected turn of events. When she looked back, she mentally applauded the calm disposition as the two examinees charged and destroyed the infected orbs of light. Somewhat fascinated by these orbs, her eyes slowly followed one as it strayed away from the brunette and bluenette-

And gasped. "VEN!"

Her younger friend reacted, summoning his Keyblade and destroying the orb. Turning towards his friends, he said, "Don't worry about me. You two focus on the exam!" The two in question were surrounded by the orbs of light.

"But Ven, you're in danger here!" Aqua called out, looking at Ven with worry. "Go wait in your room."

"No way!" said boy argued. "I've been looking forward to this-seeing you two become Masters. I'm not gonna miss it now!"

"He can take care of himself," Terra stated. "He's been out there training just as hard as us."

"And I'll be there to provide back-up for you guys," Iggy said, causing her friends to look at her with surprise. "You never know when you need the help."

Ven nodded. "Yeah! Ya see, Aqua?"

Said person pursed her lips the sighed, nodding in agreement before fixing her fighting stance, Terra following suit. "Stay sharp, Ven!"

And thus the exam commenced; all four of them destroying the orbs of light and using the skills and abilities they honed over the years. Ven using Strike Raid to sweep the orbs away while Iggy used her Firaga to destroy an unsuspecting orb creeping at him as Aqua used her Cartwheels to dodge the orbs while Terra took them out with his Shotlock command. When the orbs flashed rays of light, some of them would get hit but the others would dodge it, creating a devastating comeback towards the orbs. After five minutes, the battle finished and all four had little-to-no injuries.

Later, the four Keyblade wielders resumed their original positions; Ven standing some ways away from Aqua and Terra, said duo standing at attention in the middle of the room, and Iggy seated on the chair to the left of Master Eraqus. "That was unexpected…" said Master started, "but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances."

"It was an excellent test, "he continued, eyeing the younger Master, "one I chose to let unfold while allowing your fellow wielder to oversee any mishaps. Which brings us to your next trial." This caused the examinees to look up with determination as well as Ven while Iggy looked on with a smile.

¥ » ¥ » ¥ Birth By Existence ¥ » ¥ » ¥

"Now, Terra and Aqua," Eraqus said, "the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners-only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed." As his two young pupils went into their stance, he nodded. "Begin!"

While the two began, Iggy, began to muse about their passing of their exams. _I can't believe it! If Terra and Aqua becomes Masters, then they'll be able to join me on my assignments! Well, it may be a bit hard on Ven seeing as he has a long way to go before he can join us. But I'm sure he's fine. He's been doing great these past for years, and I'm certain that nothing will-_

She shuddered, focused on the spar, and silently gasped. _No!_

She covered her mouth as she glimpsed at the small darkness Terra had summoned before he sent it back. Glancing at her Master and the guest Master, she looked down in sadness. _Oh Terra… look what you've done._

¥ » ¥ » ¥ Birth By Existence ¥ » ¥ » ¥

"We have deliberated and reached a decision," Eraqus said, Master Xehanort and Ignis standing beside him respectively. However, Iggy could not meet Aqua and Terra's eyes. "Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery." Iggy clenched her fists. "Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But, there is always next time. That is all."

The res of what her Master said escaped her, as she could only sense the disappointment and frustration inside of Terra's heart. When she heard her fellow Masters leave, she looked up and jogged toward her friend, catching Terra's comment:  
The darkness… Where did it come from?"

She opened her mouth but shut it, as she couldn't answer him. The four wielders-the rookie, the failure, the newbie, and the Master-could only stay quiet, not fully comprehending what had just transpired. The redhead, bluenette, and blonde looked up when they heard their companion say, "Sorry… but I need some time alone." On that note, he left.

Soon, Eraqus came to speak to Aqua about _that_, and Ven left, most likely to his room. Instead of sticking around and participating in the discussion of _that_, Iggy left, wanting to be alone for a while. After taking numerous twists and turns, she looked up to realize that she arrived at the castle's own library. Smiling wistfully, she opened the door, taking in a deep gulp of ink and old paper that was familiar to her. Walking towards a particular red armchair, she trailed her fingers over it, remembering how she was little and would she read book after book until she fell asleep, her Master finding her in an awkward position and a book almost falling out of her hand. Looking up, she gazed at the tall bookshelves she tried to reach when she was young; having to stack at least five books and stand on her toes to actually brush it. She giggled when she remembered that game of 'tag' she did with Aqua and Terra when the first came here.

_Terra…_

The smile disappeared, her thoughts on her brunette friend reminding her of the conversation with her seniors. _Oh Terra, I'm so sorry._

A flash of light and a familiar weight in her hand appeared. She smiled, lifting up her familiar Keyblade, her Flickering Flame, and let the natural lighting in the room hit it. It was basic in design, representing a small but bright and powerful flame. The handle took the shape of a simple flame, the colors starting out red but fading into orange then gold toward the middle. The attached charm was a small red-and-gold flame, the chain a soft gold. The shaft was between a long and short reach, balancing her attack and defense perfectly. Towards the end, it curved, allowing the teeth to form into three small, but sharp, flames. And when the weapon hits the natural lighting, it glowed, giving the illusion of fire, the colors scheme of red-orange-gold helping the added affect.

Gazing at her trusty blade, she remembered how thrilled she was when she was able to actually summon it for the first time after she came here. In her excitement, she tripped and fell face-flat on the ground, her Master having to heal the cut on her cheek. But her excitement and joy didn't diminish one bit. She smiled, all those memories of her times of youth.

Then she frowned.

How she missed those days.

_DONG! DONG!_

She gasped, sending her Keyblade back to wherever it went and ran out of the room, taking the short cuts she knew by heart to the "throne room" (a nickname she gave when she was young). Turning the corner, she spotted Aqua watching Master Eraqus. As she ran, she glanced to her left to see Terra right behind her, and both wielders reached Aqua at the same time.

"What happened?" Terra asked, standing at Aqua's right while Iggy stood to the left of her.

"I don't know," Aqua replied, glancing at her fellow female as she looked around.

"Why isn't Ven here?" said redhead asked. Her companions couldn't answer her. But all three stood at attention when their Master approached them with a grave expression.

"That was my dear old friend Yen Sid." Iggy perked up at the familiar name. "As you know, he is Master no more…but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His counsel serves as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk. All the more reason, then, for concern-for he tells me the princesses of heart are in danger."

Iggy's eyes widened. _What?! Why?! Who would-!?_

"Not only from the forces of darkness, as you may assume…" Eraqus continued, "but also from a new threat-one that feeds on negativity. Fledging emotions that have taken monster form-Yen Sid calls them the 'Unversed'."

_Even the name sounds foreboding_, said redhead thought, shivering.

Eraqus looked at his three charges before continuing. "As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this news on to Master Xehanort," here Iggy twitched, "but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt there is any connection, and yet… This all troubles me."

"Master Xehanort is gone?" Terra mumbled to himself, missing the questioning and concerned glances of his female companions. But the two turned back to their Master, saving that tidbit for later.

"So here we are," said Eraqus.  
I need you three to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed, and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others.

"The darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces," he warned, "but your armor will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go, and fulfill your duty."

"Yes Master," the three chorused.

Terra turned and began to walk away before Master Eraqus called him. When he looked back, his Master spoke. "Consider this an opportunity. A second chance for you to change my mind."

"What?" Terra asked in confusion (and slight hope, Iggy noted).

"You must know, I care for you like my own son," Eraqus explained, ignoring the chuckle/cough from a certain redhead. "If I could have my way, I would name you Master in a second.

"But," Iggy frowned, figuring out what he's about to say, "how can I, when you are so obsessed with power? Terra, you mustn't be afraid of losing. Fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness."

He placed his hand on his pupils shoulder. "You must never forget."

Eraqus stepped back, and Terra bowed. "Thank you, Master." Then he stood up, determination in his eyes. "I swear… I will not fail you again." Then he turned and resumed to walk off.

But when Ignis looked at Aqua, she could see the worry in her female companion's eyes. Then the bluenette looked back at Eraqus. "Master, I'll best be on my way."

"As do I," Ignis added, turning and heading after her fellow Master. Both, however, stopped when Eraqus said, "Wait, Aqua, Ignis."

The bluenette turned around, her companion staying where she was to stare at Ven's retreating figure. "Before you depart, I have one other…Well, call it a request of the utmost priority." The redhead stiffened, turning around.

"Yes?" The two females asked in unison.

"I told Terra this could be a second chance to show the Mark of Mastery…" their senior Master explained, "and I meant it. However, that flicker of darkness he displayed during the examination-" the redhead twitched, "I can sense it runs very deep. If he were to-If those powers were to prove too much for him to handle, I want you two to bring him back to me at once."

Aqua and Ignis looked at each other in shock, before looking down in sadness. "it's for hi sown good. I could not bear to lose any of you to the darkness."

Aqua blinked and looked up, the redhead following suit. "Of course," the bluenette replied. "We would never let that happen."

"We promise you we will bring Terra back," Ignis added, her eyes downcast but knowing with regret.

"Only this time," the bluenette spoke up, "you'll see he has what it takes to be a Master."

The two females turned around heading towards the direction of their two male companions. Then Iggy stopped, nodding to her friend to continue walking. When she was out of earshot, she turned back, looking at her Master with narrowed eyes. "You know…He's not as weak as you think."

She turned around, following her fellow Master, all the while trying to forget the sad smile on her Master's face.

¥ » ¥ » ¥ Birth By Existence ¥ » ¥ » ¥

When she arrived outside and stood by Aqua, she couldn't help but smile sadly at Ven seeing Terra off. When Terra activated his armor and summoned his Keyblade, however, she frowned. _What the-?_ she thought. _Confusion, shock, worry, despair, concern… why is Ven feeling like this? And towards Terra of all people? _

Then she raised an eyebrow in confusion. _Determination? What…?_

She gasped as Ven activated his armor. "Ven! STOP!"

He ignore the redhead as he summoned his Keyblade. When Aqua and Iggy reached him, he was already up in the air, heading towards the portal. The two females stared at his retreating figure in shock before they snapped their attention towards their Master, who said, "No! He mustn't!" Then he stared at his remaining two pupils. "You two have to bring him back!"

Aqua nodded, clenching her fist. "Don't worry, Master!" she said, then headed off. Ignis glanced at her before turning her attention towards the Master, nodding her head in agreement. Before she could take off, however, the male placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him in confusion.

His expression graved, he said, "If the need arises, I allow you to use _that_."

She gasped, her eyes widening. "Wh-what?"

He stared at her, an unreadable emotion on his face. Staring back, she finally nodded, her eyes narrowed. When the hand was taken off, she walked forward. Raising her hand, she brought it to her armor. She hovered over it, an unreadable emotion in her eyes. Then she turned around, bolted toward her Master and jumped, wrapping her arms around his neck.

His eyes widened, then softened. He wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his head on hers. For a short while, the two could only share silence. Then she leaned into his ear, whispered, and broke up the hug before summoning her armor and Keyblade.

As the lone Master stared after the retreating figure of his pupil, the words repeated in hi smind over and over again.

"_Goodbye, father. I love you."_

"I love you too, Ignis," he whispered. "I love you so much."

¥ » ¥ » ¥ Birth By Existence ¥ » ¥ » ¥

_**If only they knew how much pain they will experience…**_

_**If only they knew that their friendship will become questioned…**_

_**If only they knew the truth …**_

_**If only…**_

¥ » ¥ » ¥ Birth By Existence ¥ » ¥ » ¥

**Allie: Depressing much?**

**Maybe.**

**Allie: -_-'**

**Well anyway, after this chapter, I'll work on the third one as well as revamping the prologue of my One Piece fanfic.**

**Allie: Why?**

**CAUSE IT SUCKS!**

**Allie: …**

**Well I hoped you enjoy this chapter of 'Birth By Existence'~!**

**Allie: Please tell us your opinion by dropping a review right …**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Allie: … here~**

**Bye for now~!**

**Allie: Ja ne!**

* * *

**Posted: 10/2/13**


	3. Mice and More Dreams

**Finally the story is gonna pick up!**

**Allie: Good.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

¥ » ¥ » ¥ Birth By Existence ¥ » ¥ » ¥

* * *

"What is going on?" Ventus asked, knowing nobody will hear him. Crossing his arms with a huff, he let them fall and turned toward the metal bars. Grabbing said metal, he yelled, "Somebody tell me how I got so SMALL!"

"I can."

"GAAAHH!" Ven yelped in surprise turning around in fear. When he saw a familiar head of red hair, the fear was replaced with happiness. "Iggy!" He ran towards her, giving her a hug. "Iggy you should've seen it!" he gushed, happy to see a familiar face. "I met these weird little men in a mine and they accused me of trying to steal their diamonds or something so I had to prove that I wasn't and then I met this girl-her name's Snow White-and I helped her get over her fear and out of the forest she was trapped in as well as introduce her to the little men then latter I saw this HUGE Unversed shaped like a haunted tree and beat it-it was so cool!-and then saw this old lady in a field of flowers who…who…" he trailed off, finally realizing that his companion was quiet. Feeling her arms crossed, he looked up only to wince at the narrowed eyes and neutral face of his best friend.

"Uh… Iggy?" he asked, somewhat unsure. "What's wrong?"

"Ven…" she spoke, and he flinched on how emotionless her voice was. "Why did you leave the castle? You know you're not ready or given permission to leave the grounds."

"But Iggy!" he argued. "There was this weird kid who told me that somethin' bad was going to happen to Terra! He kept saying that he was gonna 'leave me behind' and become 'a whole new person' and stuffs like that! And I wanted to prove him wrong so I followed Terra to tell him, but then he left so I _had_ to go after him, Iggy! So… so yeah." He finished lamely, suddenly not too sure about his actions.

"Still…" she started, her voice still neutral, "you should have alerted me or Aqua, Ven. We would have been able to handle it."

"But-!" Ven argued, but then, with a small glance from the redhead, he stopped.

"And you should know, Ven that Master Eraqus asked me to bring you back home." She ignored his gasps. "He wanted me to bring you at once."

Ven opened his mouth, wanting to explain, but then closed it, knowing that there was no arguing with the redhead.

"But…" he looked up to see Iggy, staring at the medal bars above them with a thoughtful look, "he didn't say to bring you back _'immediately'_ or when to bring you back. He jest wants us to return home. Hmmm… what to do…" she trailed off and looked down, staring at his blue eyes with mock confusion.

It took some time, but then he smiled and hugged her harder in happiness. "Thanks, Iggy!" he crowed, feeling her arms wrapping around him. "You're the best!"

"Anytime, Ven" she cooed, petting his hair, "anytime." Then she broke the hug to place her hands on his shoulders. "But when we meet up with Terra and Aqua, promise me you'll go home, okay?"

Ventus huffed. "…okay."

"Good!" Iggy smiled, taking her hands off his shoulders before looking around. "Nice place they got here. A little too _big_ for my tastes, if ya know what I mean.

Ven chuckled, and then frowned. "So…why are small?"

"It must be the work of that Fairy Godmother," the redhead mused, placing a hand on her hips. "She probably wanted an outsider's help to fix a problem."

"'Outsider'?" Ven replied. "But aren't people not supposed to know about the other worlds?"

"That's true," she started, "but certain people with magical qualities can have the ability to sense those that do not belong in this world, they have the ability to view the other worlds, or they have this thing called 'the Sight'. There's probably more, but I won't bore you with the details." Then she rested her head in her hands. "Well anyway, I hope somebody gets us out of this mouse trap."

"Mouse trap!?" Ventus gulped.

She nodded, still relaxed. "Uh-huh." Then she looked towards the door. "I sense someone's coming."

No sooner than that, the door opened and out came a blonde female somewhere near her twenties. She was quite pretty, even though she was dressed in a ragged dress and torn apron, but she seemed to emit some kind of light around her. It was as if she believed that anything could happen, and that innocent light and thinking caused Iggy to smile.

But then the girl lifted the cage, tilted it, and caused Ven to slam into her towards the end of the cage, her head banging against the bars painfully.

_Next time, a little warning,_ she thought, slightly groaning and rubbing her head, uncomfortable with Ven's added weight on her.

"Don't be afraid," the two heard the girl spoke. "Oh! How interesting… I've never seen mice like you before."

The two in question looked up with confusion (Ven) and dubiousness (Iggy) as well as a 'Really?' face. "'Mice'?" they chorused.

"Jaq," the girl said, "you better explain things to them." Then she kneeled down and placed the cage down. Even though she done so gently, the impact still caused the two to stumble, the metal ringing loudly in their ears. Standing up straight, the two see a … _mouse_ in _red clothes_ walking towards them.

"Now, now, now," the mouse called "Jaq" said, in a strange accent to boot, "Look, little guy and missy. Take it easy. Nothing to worry about. We like you. Cinderella likes you, too." The two looked up to see 'Cinderella' smiling at them. "She's nice, very nice." The two smiled back. "Come on now," the two looked back at Jaq to see him gesturing. "Zugk-zugk." And he left the cage.

Ven looked up to Iggy, who nodded, and he went first, his friend following behind. Ducking under the metal bars, they stepped out into the room, glad to be out of that metal trap.

"My name is Jaq," said mouse introduced.

"I'm Ventus. Call me Ven," said blonde said.

"And I'm Ignis," said redhead added, "but you can call me Iggy."

"Okay, Ven-Ven, Iggy," Jaq said. "Need something? Ask Jaq!"

"Cinderella!" a voice yelled out, startling the four new friends. The two Keyblade weilders lookd up to see Cinderella a little sad. "Oh well," she said, "time to get to my chores. I'll see you in a little while, Ven, Iggy." Then she stood up and left the room.

"Wow," Ven said, "I guess she's got her hands full."

"And with the way they called her name," Iggy added, "they must be treating her harshly."

"Yep, work, work, work!" Jaq said, turning around. "Stepmother keeps Cinderella busy all day!" The slight anger in his eyes was replaced with slight awe. "She didn't seem to mind much, though. No, not Cinderella. She works hard. She's got a dream-" the two outsiders glanced at each other with a smile, "a big dream. The dream's gonna come true!"

"That sounds like somebody we know," Ven mused while Iggy smiled, both remembering a particular day with a certain brunette.

* * *

¥ » ¥ » ¥ Birth By Existence ¥ » ¥ » ¥

* * *

"_Being a Keyblade Master is all I've dreamed about."_

* * *

¥ » ¥ » ¥ Birth By Existence ¥ » ¥ » ¥

* * *

"Hey," Ven snapped out of his thoughts, turning towards Jaq, "maybe you can help me find him!"

"'Us', you mean, Ven" Iggy corrected. Ven looked at her in shock before nodding, a smile on his face.

"Yeah," he agreed, turning back towards Jaq, "us! His name's Terra, You seen him?"

"No," Jaq said, bowing his head, "I never saw Terra before."

Ven sighed, glancing at Iggy, She shrugged, as if to say 'What can ya do?'. "Oh well, he said, "It was worth a shot."

"Come on," Jaq said, "Follow me. You gotta see the house." Then he ran off.

"H-Hey!" Ven yelled, going after the red-clothed mouse.

"Wait up Ven! Iggy chuckled, taking a slower pace to catch up. But when she entered the mouse hole, she saw something blue flicker in the corner of her eye. _Well,_ she thought with a glare,_ looks like we got company._

* * *

¥ » ¥ » ¥ Birth By Existence ¥ » ¥ » ¥

* * *

"Wow…" Ventus awed, Iggy whistling beside him in appreciation. After the two traveled through the inside of the mouse hole (and having a hilarious moment with a Bruiser Unversed), the two were now staring at a beautiful white-or-light-blue castle. It seemed to glow with its own light in the night, like a single star in the black sky. Ven turned toward Jaq, asking, "What's that?"

"That's the palace-" he explained, "the King's palace. There's going to be a big ball then tonight."

"Is Cinderella going?" Ven asked.

"I don't think that would be possible, Ven…" Iggy mumbled, causing him to look at her in confusion. The three turned when the door opened, Cinderella emerging from it.

"Hello, you three," she said with a smile. "Have you become friends already?"

The three in question looked at each other with a bright smile. The friends looked back to see Cinderella holding a mannequin with a pink-and-white dress.

"Oh, that's wonderful," she smiled. Then she focused on brushing away dust on her dress, humming a soft tune.

Iggy chuckled. "You look quite happy, Cinderella."

"Mm," Cinderella turned, still smiling, "I'm going to the royal ball tonight. I guess dreams really do come true." The two outsiders couldn't help but smile.

Then it was wiped away when a certain voice yelled out, "Cinderella!"

Said girl sighed, looking at the dress with a longing. "My dress will have to wait."

"Cinderella!" Iggy scowled, hating how snobby it was to her ears. "Cinderella!"

"All right, all right," she called calmly, "I'm coming!" And she left.

"Poor Cinderella…" Jaq frowned. "She's not going to the ball."

"Why not?" Ven asked with confusion.

"Think about it, Ven," Iggy explained, crossing her arms. "With the way those three witches have been treating her for so long, do you honestly think they will let her come to the ball?" She narrowed her eyes. "They're purposely making her busy so she won't have any time for herself, time used in finishing her dress."

"What?" Ven said, shocked. "That's awful."

The three could only stare at the unfinished dress in sadness.

Then Jaq perked up. "Say, I got an idea! Ven-Ven, Iggy," he turned toward said two with excitement, "will you help me?"

"With what?" they asked in unison.

"Fixing Cinderella's dress for the ball." he explained, pointing toward the dress. "Cinderella had some supplies ready to finish her dress, but she'd told me that she needy some more stuff."

"Okay then," Iggy agreed, but then frowned. "Where will we get the extra stuff then?"

"Look around the house. There are lots of pretty things. But some of the important things we need are white sashes, white lace, white buttons, pink fabric, and pink thread. That's what Cinderella's missing."

"Okay then," Ven agreed, punching the air for emphasis, "we'll get right to it! You can just stay here and set thins up."

"Okay!" he agreed. But when the two wielders jumped off the sill, he warned, "Ven-Ven! Iggy! Be careful of Lucifer!"

The looked at Jaq with a 'What?' face. "'Roos-a-fee'?" They chorused.

"Lucifer is a cat!" he explained. "He's mean… sneaky… He'll jump at you, bite at you!"

"Gotcha!" they chorused, then dashed toward the mouse hole, setting off to go hunting.

* * *

¥ » ¥ » ¥ Birth By Existence ¥ » ¥ » ¥

* * *

"Welp," Iggy said, eying two certain items as they entered the room they started out in, "looks like we got our first two items. You can check that off our list."

"What list?" Ven asked. "We had a list?"

Her lip twitched. "I was just speaking metaphorically, Ven."

"Meta-what?" Ven asked, face showing confusion.

She chuckled. "It's okay, Ven. All that matters is that we found the pink fabric and white lace Jaq asked us to find."

"Yeah," Ven agreed. But when they reached said items, he frowned. "But these things are huge! How are we gonna hold them?"

"Like this."

"GAAH!" Ven yelled, jumping almost a foot in the air as the two items glowed and disappeared from sight. "They're gone!"

"Yeah," Iggy agreed, walking towards the spot the white lace used to be. "They just-"

"Now how are we gonna fix the dress now?!" Ven freaked, causing his redhead companion to smile slightly.

"Uh, Ven-"

"What are we gonna tell Jaq?!" He accidentally ignored her. 'Oh, hey Jaq! Sorry but when we looking for the items, two of them disappeared in a flash of light! Oh, I hope we can finish the dress anyway!' WHAT ARE WE GOING TA-!"

"Ven!" Iggy interrupted, smiling widely and trying to stifle her laughs as she held up a certain white object. "It's right here."

"…" he stared at her.

"…" she stared back.

"…"

"…"

"… I knew that." He said, turning his head away.

She grinned. "Yeah, ya did."

"Right?!" he said with a grin, hands on his hips. He only caused her to laugh and his face drooped into a pout. He then looked up when she picked up the pink fabric and placed both items in his hands.

"Well, Mr. Spazz," she joked, "would you do the honors of holding the items we need? I need somebody with a brave heart and strong body who uses an awesome Keyblade to do the job."

He tried to keep his pout, but then he smiled. "Then I'm the guy!"

"All righty then," she smiled as he took the items and placed them in his pockets. Then she looked around, placing her hands on her hips. "Now where are the other items…?"

"By the way," Ven started, "What-?"

"Mini," Iggy deadpanned.

"Oh," Ven blinked, causing Iggy's smile to get even bigger.

"Hmm…" she hummed, looking up at the boxes. "I think I see another item on our list."

"Really?" Ven asked, looking at said boxes. "Where?"

"Over there, by the door," Iggy pointed, where he saw a couple of books on top of some boxes, something white on top. "If this keeps up, will be done in no time."

"Yep!" he agreed, resting his head in his hands. "Will be done in no time! Good thing there's no Unversed in here-"

At that note, several Flood, Scrapper, Bruiser, Shoegazer, and Red Hot Chili Unversed appeared before them.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Iggy lightly glared down at Ven in exasperation. "You just _had_ to say it, huh?"

* * *

¥ » ¥ » ¥ Birth By Existence ¥ » ¥ » ¥

* * *

"Ha…ha…finally," Ven gasped, his redhead friend slightly panting beside him as she handed Jaq all five items. "Finished…"

After the surprise attack caused by the Unversed, the two wielders had constantly been assaulted by said creatures. The two resorted to using a yarn ball they say laying around to mow down all of the Unversed, which would have been very much fun if they weren't in a life-threatening situation. Then the two had to scale the inside of the mouse hole to reach the pink thread Iggy spotted. It proved to be quite hilarious when Ven bumped into her and she fell off the shelf, causing him to yell and look over the ledge, only to see her hanging on with a blank face. Then they scaled down _back_ to the bottom of the wardrobe room as Iggy spotted the buttons they needed on a cabinet with a fancy clock. When they reached it, a Red Hot Chili scared Ven, causing him to use Blizzard only for it to hit Iggy in the face.

Let's just say that she didn't suffer from frostbite. And that the Red Hot Chili didn't survive.

Yeah. That's it.

"Hmm…" Jaq hummed, then looked up with shock. "We're missing something!"

"Really?" Ignis asked, completely recovered from their search. "What is it?"

"Earlier Cinderella was making a necklace for her dress," the mouse explained, "but she still needs one more pretty pearl."

"Okay then," she eyed Ven with his hands on his knees, "we'll get right to it then."

After Ventus recovered, the two proceeded to travel back to the wardrobe room. When they got there, they instantly hid behind some boxes, looking over the edge to see a black cat, probably the infamous Lucifer. The good news was that it was sleeping. The bad news as that the pearl was in front of him.

The two looked at each other and nodded, heading toward Lucifer quietly, creeping up to the cat. When they reached him, Ven waved his hand in front of his face, making sure he was still sleeping while Iggy picked up the pearl. Taking another glance at the cat, the two walked off, still creeping away and making sure there were no Unversed ready to sneak up on them. Then-

"Look out! Lucifer!" Jaq yelled. Then they heard something hit the cat and looked at the mouse to see him holding a ball of yarn. "Hurry, hurry, Ven-Ven. Iggy!" Then he threw it at Lucifer.

The cat scampered around, avoiding the balls of thrown at him. After running in circles (literally), he made his way to where Jaq was and collided with the piece of furniture. This caused the mouse to lose the yarn and pinwheel his arms for balance, also causing Iggy and Ven to look back at Jaq. Then the mouse feel off the edge, landing on his face. He sat up, rubbing his bottom. "Ooh, that hurts…" he moaned. Then he looked up to see Lucifer's shadow about to hit him. The cat raised his arms with a meow, causing Jaq to jump back and cower.

Luckily for him, Ventus had dashed across with his Keyblade summoned and jumped, hitting the paw with an impressive strike. Ignis, meanwhile, ran towards Jaq, getting on her knees. "Are you okay, Jaq?" she questioned, watching the mouse.

He nodded, a relieved smile on his face. "Jaq is all right, Iggy!" he told her.

She smiled back. Then she frowned at looked back at the stare off, summoning her Keyblade. "Looks like we have to teach this pussycat a few things about not attacking our friends, Ven."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I think it's time to _play_ with him." When Jaq stood up, Ven offered the pearl. "Take the pearl, Jaq. We'll hold him off, run!"

"Okay!" he agreed, taking the pearl and running off to the mouse hole.

The two could only continue staring at the cat. "So what's the plan?" Ven asked.

"We'll just have to tire the kitty out with a few… _swipes_, if ya know what I mean," Iggy said, glaring at the hissing cat.

Ven looked at her, confused. "But won't our Keyblades hurt him?"

She looked at him, her eyes wide and sweatrdropping. "Your concerned about that _now_?"

"Well, I'm just saying-WHOA!" Ven started but then yelped as he and Iggy dodged out of the way from Lucifer's pounce.

"Bad, pussycat!" Iggy sarcastically scolded. "Bad!"

"I don't think he cares about that," Ven offered as he eyed the snarling black cat.

"Then maybe he'll care about _this_!" she yelled and, as they dodged another pounce from the cat, pointed her Keyblade and shouted: "Firaga!"

The high-level fire spell charged, hitting the cat's tail and lightly causing it to burn. The cat yowled, running around and vainly trying to put the small fire out. "Quickly!" Iggy shouted, looking at Ven. "Get on his back!"

"_What!?_" Ven shouted back.

"Just do it!" she commanded.

He sighed, and, when Lucifer stopped running for a short moment, he ran and jumped, front flipping on the cat's back. Said cat looked up in shock, only to turn towards Ven with a menacing glare. Then he got back up, almost causing Ven to lose his grip on the cat's fur, and started dashing toward the cabinet with the fancy clock. At the last second, however, Ven jumped off, causing Lucifer to slam into the furniture and land in a heap, his head spinning.

Iggy smiled, punching the air. "That's it Ven! Keep it up!"

After five minutes of fires, head slams, swipes, and impressive dodging and jumping skills, the cat ran away with his tail (with a suspiciously bald tip) between his legs. The two Keyblade wielders de-summoned their weapons, trying to catch their breathes. After they did, Jaq scurried towards them. "Oh, that's a big 'thank you'." he said, gratitude in his eyes.

"No thanks needed," Ventus replied. "You saved us before, so we save you."

Besides him, Ignis nodded. "That's what friends do, right?" she said, smiling.

"Zugk-zugk!" Jaq smiled. "Ven-Ven and Iggy and Jaq are good friends!"

Ignis and Ventus chuckled. "Now," Iggy started. "let's get that dress finished, boys."

"Yeah!" They agreed, and the three ran off to finish Cinderella's dress.

* * *

¥ » ¥ » ¥ Birth By Existence ¥ » ¥ » ¥

* * *

Cinderella walked inside her room, finally done with preparing her stepsisters' outfits. She sighed, closing the door behind her and waling towards her window. As she stared at the castle, she spoke wistfully, "Oh well… What's a royal ball?" she tried to tell herself, sitting down in her chair. "After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull and boring… and completely…" she sighed, resting her head on her palm, staring at the castle with longing, "completely wonderful."

"Cinderella!" Ven's voice shouted, causing said girl to sit up and turn around. She gasped as he three friends revealed he dress, beautifully made with pink bows and white lace, a small pearl necklace around the hanger. "Is that my dress?" she asked, almost too good to be true.

"Yes," Ven answered, smiling. "It's a present from us."

"Now you have a dress for the ball," Iggy added, scratching her cheek. She blinked as Cinderella placed her hand in front of her and Ven, and both got on. Then Cinderella did the same for Jaq.

"Why, it's…" she started, lifting both hands and still shocked, "it's such a surprise…"

"Hurry, hurry!" Jaq exclaimed while Ven rested his head in his hands while Iggy had her hands clasped behind her, all three feeling satisfied. "Time to go, Cinderella!"

"Oh, thank you." Her smile just kept getting brighter.

* * *

¥ » ¥ » ¥ Birth By Existence ¥ » ¥ » ¥

* * *

The three friends relaxed themselves on the windowsill, staring at the castle in satisfaction of a job well done. "Jaq Jaq hope Cinderella's dream comes true," Jaq said, breaking the comfortable silence. Then he stared at his two friends. "What are you dreams, Ven-Ven, Iggy?"

"Huh?" both asked, glancing at Jaq. Then Ven looked back at the castle, thinking. "I wonder…"

"_Being a Keyblade Master is all I've dreamed about."_

"_Well, you're not the only one."  
_

"_I know. You, me, and Ven all share the same dream."_

"_Hey! What 'bout me?"_

"_Your already a Master, Iggy, so you're not included in the circle."_

"_Terra, you egghead!"_

"_Don't bring that up again!"_

Ven chuckled, Iggy smirking beside him. "Funny…" he sobered up, "I'd never really thought about it-at least until you asked me." He raised his arm, feeling the power surging in his hand. "My dream," he explained, his Keyblade appearing in his hand, "is to become a Keyblade Master."

"Jaq hope your dream comes true, too." the mouse nodded.

Ven de-summoned his Keyblade. "I just need to keep on believing," he loked back at Jaq, "right?"

"Zugk-zugk!" Jaq agreed. Then Ven blinked and looked at Iggy.

"Hey, Iggy," he asked. His redhead companion look at him with a 'Hmm?'. "What's your dream?"

"'My dream'?" she echoed, looking back at the castle in thought. "Hmm…"

"_Do you ever think about you parents, Ignis?"_

"_No, not really."_

"_Well why not, child?"_

"_Because I have you."_

"_!"_

"_And that's all I ever need, whether your my real dad or not. I still love you."_

"…"

"… _are you crying?"_

"_No! I just… have something in my eye!"_

"_Teehee!"_

"_Hahaha!"_

Iggy smiled, throwing her head back to stare at the sky. "My dream… is to touch the hearts of as many people as I meet," she explained slowly. "No matter who they are, or what background they have, I want to be there and give them good memories. That way." she looked at the two boys, smiling, "they won't feel lonely ever again, because they have someone who cares about them."

Ven and Jaq awed, surprised that something like that was her dream. Then Ven smiled. "Well, I know that dream of yours will come true, Iggy."

"Yeah!" Jaq agreed. "Jaq knows that too!"

Iggy smiled. "Thank you, guys."

As they three smiled, they looked back at the castle, enjoying their silent and peaceful watching of the sparkling structure. And as for the two Keyblade wielders, they toyed with the idea of their dreams in their mind, all they while wondering how they'll make it come true.

* * *

¥ » ¥ » ¥ Birth By Existence ¥ » ¥ » ¥

* * *

**And scene!**

**Allie: Wow… 14 pages. New record.**

**I know right?! I'm so proud of myself! XD**

**Allie: Yeah. I hope this will bring attention to our other fics as well.**

**Yeah! *checks login* I hope I get more reviews for-…**

**Allie:… *raises brow* What's wrong-**

**FUCK!**

**Allie: O.O' What's wrong-**

**THEY DELETED MY HETALIA FANFIC!**

**Allie: WHAT THE FUCK!? WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT?!**

**I DON'T KNOW! DO I LOOK LIKE A MODEARATOR TO YOU!?**

**Allie: Uh…**

**Don't finish that train of thought.**

**Allie: Well, at least it couldn't get any worse, right?**

…

**Allie: Uh, author, what's wrong-oh, OH! Uh… sorry about that.**

**Whatever… **

**Allie: Uh… he, he… so, how are ya feeling?**

**My face is still numb, my eye will form a black eye tomorrow, my lip's cut, my glasses broke, and, oh yeah~… I JUST WENT THROUGH THE MOsT TRAUMATIC MOMENT OF MY LIFE!**

**Allie: Well, gee! You don't have to yell at me.**

**Sorry! Sorry… I'm just pissed that I had a stupid accident today.**

**Allie: Right on the street you live, to boot!**

**Allie?**

**Allie: Yeah~?**

**Shut up.**

**Allie: Shutting.**

***sigh* And now I won't be able to drive it until my dad comes back from work.**

**Allie: Which is…**

**Well, if my dad leaves on Wednesday of Tuesday, then in a couple of weeks.**

**Allie: Bummer.**

**Yeah. At least I can ask my friend Vee if she can pick me and my bro up for school.**

**Allie: She'll probably agree. After all, you**_** did**_** have you first accident.**

…

**Allie: Shutting up.**

***sighs* … Can this day get any worse?!**

**Allie: Oh hey! What day is it?**

**October 5****th****. Well, now I guess you can say it's October 6****th**** since it's currently 2: 26 in the morning.**

**Allie: Oh man! I wanted to go on the Shadow's on the Teche festival today!**

…

**Allie: …?**

…

**Allie: …**

_**FUUUUUUUUU-**_

* * *

**P. S. In response to a review made by MoonlightStar777, **_**yes,**_** she starts out traveling with Ven. BUT! The next world they visit will be different! I promise you! So **_**please don't hate me~**_**!****TT-TT**

**P. P. S. **_**No**_**, it's not about the X****-blade. It's something **_**totally mind-blowing**_**. . . Well… to me I think it's mind-blowing. XP**


	4. Omake: Fat Blueberry

**Oh that reminds me!**

**Allie: What?**

**In Chapter 3, I said there was a hilarious moment with a Bruiser Unversed.**

**Allie: Yeah, so? **

**Well, I wanted to make a short chapter about it.**

**Allie: Then go ahead.**

**Sweet! XD**

The two Keyblade wielders entered the mouse hole, looking for their elusive friend Jaq. "So where do you think he went?" Ventus asked, staring at his friend.

"Hmm…" she hummed, scoping out the area. "He probably went up there," she pointed, causing Ven to follow her finger, seeing a ledge some ways away from them. "There's probably another mouse hole up there."

"Cool," Ven started walking. "Let's go-"

Flood and Bruiser Unversed suddenly appeared in front of the two. Ven stepped back and summoned his Keyblade, but his friend jumped back, also summoning her Keyblade. "I can't believe these things are here too!" Ven groaned, glaring at the blue enemies.

"So _these_ are the Unversed," Iggy stated, causing her blonde friend to stare at her in confusion.

"'Unversed'?" he repeated.

"That's what Master Yen Sid called them," she answered his question.

"Weird name," he stated bluntly, causing her temple to throb.

"Well I'm not the one calling them that!" she retorted.

"Well," he started, staring at Iggy with a neutral look, "what would _you_ call them?"

"…" she stared at the Unversed. "…" she stared back at Ventus. "… Blueberries."

Ven felt a sweat drop roll down his head. "'Blueberries?' _Really_?'"

"Well, _look at them!_" she protested, gesturing towards the Bruiser. "They're _big_, and _blue_… and _big_-"

"You said 'big' twice," Ven pointed.

"Well I don't see _you_ coming up with anything better!" she pointed out, the two not realizing that the Flood and Bruiser Unversed where watching them banter back and forth like a tennis ball.

"Well… well… your name is _stupid_!" Ven pointed out, trying to make a point.

She gasped. "_My name _is stupid?! Well how about _yours_!?"

"I didn't actually mean _your name_!" The Flood and Bruiser looked at Ven.

"Then what was it?!" The Flood and Bruiser looked at Iggy.

"What you called the Unversed!" They looked at Ven.

"What 'bout it?!" They looked back at Iggy.

"Why name them after a fruit?!" Then back at Ven.

"Because… because… because of that big guy right there!" The Flood looked at the Bruiser. "He's giant and fat and blue! What _more_ do you want?!"

"A better name other than 'Fat Blueberry!'" The Flood stepped back from the Bruiser.

"But he _is_ a Fat Blueberry!" The Bruiser began to shake.

"He's not a fruit!" The Bruiser shook violently.

"Well try saying that to somebody else!" The Bruiser walked toward them menacingly.

"You're not gonna admit it?!" The Bruiser was getting closer.

"No!" The Bruiser was right upon them.

"Come on!" The Bruiser was _right, above_ them.

"Never!"

"_Say it!_"

"NO-WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YA STUPID, FAT BLUEBERRY?!" She shouted suddenly. She took her Keyblade and, in an impressive stance of one who goes up to bat, swung her weapon at the Bruiser. The Unversed was launched into the air, doing several back flips, and slammed into the wall, evaporating.

The room was silent. The Flood and Ventus could only stare at the hyperventilating redhead. When her breathe came out smoother, she looked up with a glare at the Flood. "WELL?! YOU WANNA COME AT ME?! **HUH?!**"

The Flood only stared at her. Then they disappeared into thin air.

Ventus tried to calm his shivers ad the redhead walked past him, stomping her feet. "Let's go, Ventus."

"Uh… y-yeah," he agreed following her.

_It must be _that_ time of the month Terra mentioned once,_ he sweat dropped. _No wonder how he got that black eye the next day._

**BWAHAHAHAHAHA~!**

**Allie: Wow… o.o' Didn't think you had it in ya. **

**What? Make a funny one-shot?**

**Allie: Yeah.**

**It just came on to me.**

**Allie: HAHAHAHAHAHA~!**

**What?!**

**Allie: HAHAHA! No-nothing! It's nothing-hahaha!**

**COME ON!**

**Allie: NEVER~!**

**DAMN IT ALLIE!**

**Allie: HAHAHAHAHA~!**


End file.
